


Черная метка

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Отблески алых искр Круциатуса плясали на его темной радужке, подобно кровяным каплям на черной мантии, и Беллатрикс это завораживало.





	Черная метка

Барти Крауч-младший нравился Беллатрикс. Его длинный нос, худое лицо со впалыми щеками, темные, почти черные глаза, кривоватая улыбка — он был так похож на нее. Родственничек дальний, но наконец-то вернувшийся к истокам своей крови, отринувший министерскую крысу-отца и такую же безликую мать — а ведь похож! Похож был почти как две капли воды, и, когда Беллатрикс слышала его смех, она сама начинала смеяться громче.

Почти так же громко, как в тот день, когда он со злости применил на ней Круциатус. Не как неумелый юнец, нет, — он желал, чтобы ей было больно, чтобы она кричала, страдая и разрывая кожу на своем лице, лишь бы прекратить мучительную агонию... Да, прекрасное было время. Беллатрикс это тогда не на шутку взбудоражило, и, смотря в его широко раскрытые глаза, она поняла: мальчишка далеко пойдет.

Отблески алых искр Круциатуса плясали на его темной радужке, подобно кровяным каплям на черной мантии. Беллатрикс это завораживало: наверное... Да, именно в тот момент она увидела в Барти Крауче-младшем себя.

Как и она, он мог забыть про то, что любители грязнокровок называли «моралью» и «милосердием». Барти однажды сказал, что истинное слово, которое так боятся произносить министры — это «жалость»; что им всем, чистокровным магам, высокопоставленным чиновникам, на самом деле плевать на мораль и милосердие. Они просто жалели тех, кто обрел могущество, которое получить не должен был — да, как-то так прошипел Барти, прежде чем гаденько улыбнуться и достать палочку.

Беллатрикс была с ним более чем согласна, но те его слова помнила смутно, потому что потом он впервые на ее глазах произнес «Авада Кедавра», и зрелище это было просто невероятное.

Один из лучших учеников Хогвартса, почти выпускник, сын главы департамента международного сотрудничества, многообещающий будущий дипломат при Беллатрикс сделал то, от чего у других подобных ему коленки тряслись.

Тогда — Беллатрикс могла поклясться! — его рука даже не дрогнула, и это при том, что у самой Беллатрикс они зачастую тряслись от переполняющего грудь азарта.

В воздухе пахло дождем, а Барти Крауч-младший убил какого-то грязнокровку, которому и место было на заднем дворе «Горбин и Бэркс»; спокойно убрал палочку во внутренний карман мантии и, разглаживая ладонями складки ткани, посмотрел на Беллатрикс проникновенно.

— Ты была права. Это чертовски расслабляет, — усмехнулся он широко, так, что даже его очевидно красивое личико перестало быть приятным.

Беллатрикс ответила ему чуть более сдержанной улыбкой, но такой же безумной. Мазнула языком по губам, собирая вкус угольной помады, и протянула ему руку; Барти за нее взялся, и, о, Лорд, какой же ледяной была его ладонь!.. Этот холод прошибал Беллатрикс почти до костей и так контрастировал с ее горячностью, пылающим сердцем, что билось в ее груди ради и для Темного Лорда; обволакивал сознание, вызывая мурашки.

Она хотела сражаться бок о бок с ним, она хотела идти с ним на штурм министерства; она знала, что они, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж и Барти Крауч-младший, могли бы стоять по правую и левую руки Лорда. Быть ему преданными, полностью и навсегда.

А потому, когда она увидела Метку на его левом предплечье, радости ее — почти искренней — не было предела.

— Она будет жечь, — крепко стиснула она в своих бледных пальцах запястье Барти, — будет разрывать болью, — огладила тонкий контур свежей Метки, да-да, прямо по хвосту змея, и понизила голос, начиная шептать: — Но эта боль будет приятной.

Барти бросил взгляд на черный череп на своей коже, а потом прикусил губу и протянул:

— Знаю. Чувствую, — и посмотрел Беллатрикс в глаза, будто борясь с желанием крепко ее обнять.

Беллатрикс была за него рада, ох, как она была за него рада! Барти Крауч-младший заслуживал благословения Темного Лорда, как никто иной.

И потому она крепко схватила его за плечо, вонзаясь в него острыми ногтями, и чуть склонилась, нежно целуя Барти в лоб. Мягко, долго, почти по-матерински — и у самой Беллатрикс на душе стало так хорошо, будто она опьянела.

— Ты многого добьешься, Барти, — прижалась влажными губами к его уху она, а сам Барти, кажется, запустил пальцы в ее спутанные волосы. — Ты будешь так полезен Темному Лорду...

Она знала, что их ждут великие свершения, а мощь Темного Лорда вскоре увеличится стократно.

На дворе был тысяча девятьсот семьдесят восьмой год.


End file.
